


Song of Storms

by ShireBeast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Song of Storms, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: Link shows Sheik his new favorite song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Song of Storms

“Wanna see something?”

Link’s ocarina was up before Sheik could protest. With eyes closed, the hero played, swaying slightly to a maddening song. The wind whipped, roaring as it tunneled around them. Link’s cap flapped up like a flag, tunic fluttering. Sheik wrapped his arms around himself as his wrappings threatened to rip away from him in the gale. A crack of lightning fell in perfect time with a deafening clap of thunder. Rain poured from the heavens, soaking them both to the bone.

The storm stopped with the song, Link grinning.

“Cool, right?”

Sheik glared.

“I hate the rain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to challenge myself and see if I could do a scene with exactly 100 words and I think I succeeded :D
> 
> Also, my other stuff is still being worked on, I swear!


End file.
